


Dancing piece

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kasumi is a shy bean, No Beta, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Ren definitely loves teasing her too much, i love them sfm, no major spoilers, p5r - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Uhh just something I thought of seeing something with Kasumi.No Major P5R spoilers
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Kasumi Yoshizawa, Ren Amamiya/Kasumi Yoshizawa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Dancing piece

AN:This goes out to Butterflyvision! Gabby my chaotic friend I thank you for enabling my stupid shenanigans!  
Maybe spoilers for P5R? Probs not but few if any! Based upon a dancing cutscene!

——-

Ren sucked in a breath as he watched her spin- crimson hair whipping around slim arms as she pirouetted onto her other foot. Smiling he watched as she spun to a stop her red hair sticking to her face, and holding a hand out towards him with a megawatt smile. Stepping into the ring of people he entwined his fingers with hers as he pulled her into his chest grinning down at her, and lightly tugging the red ribbon from her hair-sending it into a cascading river down her back. Pouting up at him she wrinkled her nose.

“S-Senpai! If I don’t tie it up it’ll get in the way.” Kasumi whined as a cherry hue took over her cheeks.

Tying the ribbon around his wrist he licked his dry lips. “But Kasumi, it looks great down.” Seeing her blush deepen he winked at her. “Besides I’ll be here to keep out of your cute face while we dance.” Ren teased lightly before he spun her around.

Together the duo danced around each other; hands never breaking contact as they pulled apart, and he spun her around dipping her into a graceful bow, and leaning in close.

“Having fun yet Kasumi.” Ren panted out lightly as he took in her flushed face. Her ruby eyes alight with joy as they pulled up, and apart. 

Letting out a giggle she pushed her hair behind her ear as Ren’s slate grey eyes stared at her, an unknown emotion in them. Giving him another beaming smile she gripped his hand and let him spin her around once more as she spoke. “Of course, Senpai! You never told me you could dance like this!” 

Ren opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of cheers, and applause stopped him as the young teens looked at the gym full of their peers staring at them in amazement. Blinking Ren laughed a little and pulled Kasumi closer towards him. “I guess they liked the show huh?” Glancing towards his silent dance partner he saw her shuffling her feet- her cheeks cherry red as she glanced at their still joined hands. Smiling he gripped her hand lightly, and lead her off the dance floor.

“S-senpai?”

“Well Kasumi, if you’d like we could do this again sometime?” Ren whispered to her as his cheeks flushed lightly, and he pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. Watching her eyes snap towards him-face dark, and mouth opening and closing. Shuffling his feet lightly he moved to back away before he felt Kasumi throw her arms around and her nodding into his chest. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and smiled.


End file.
